Into the Lord of the Rings World/5 of Sly's ancestors join the group
This is how Into the Lord of the Rings World and 5 of Sly's ancestors join the group goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the White City. Orcs are taking over Minas Tirith with the Riddler The Riddler: Thank you, friend. Orc Commander: What your master want with stone? The Riddler: No idea. It's quite the riddle. Gollum: S'not fair! Sméagol does the riddleses! the gates, Ryan, Batman and the others come out of the portal Thomas: Is that? Princess Odette: What is this, Gandalf? Gandalf: Minas Tirith.... the White City.... We are in Middle-Earth! Casey Fairbrother: You mean the Lord of the Rings world? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Sly. You think this is nice? Sly Cooper: Yes, Ryan. But you need to remember what Gandalf said about.... What was it again? Ryan can say something, a raccoon in a knight's armour arrive Thomas: Who are you? Sir Galleth Cooper: I'm Sir Galleth Cooper. Knight of the Cooper Order. Clay Moorington: Clay Moorington. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan. Prime-prince of Friendship and second leader of the Dazzlings. smiles and Casey saw Wolfgang (Skylanders) and Salim Al-Kupar Thomas: Salim! Wolfgang! smiles and hugs Wolfgang Thomas: Wow! Casey is a friend of Wolfgang. Bob Cooper:in He's also my buddy. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Clay. Looks like Bob is here with Rioici and Tennessee Kid Cooper. nods Wolfgang (Skylanders): Ryan? Where is your pony friend Twilight Sparkle? gets a vision of Lord Vortech turning Twilight to stone Twilight Sparkle: You took our friends from us, you turned them to stone, you took them from me. So go ahead, turn me to stone. Crash Bandicoot: What!? Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! No! Sci-Ryan: Don't do it! Listen to Ryan! Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Ryan. But I have to. It's the only way to keep Thomas safe. before Vortech turns Twilight to stone, Ryan hits himself on the head ending the vision Thomas: What's wrong, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I got this vision about.... Twilight.crying walks towards Ryan to comfort him Timothy: Poor Ryan. He's so sad about Twilight. Tennessee Kid Cooper: Sci-Ryan? Why is Ryan blue and what happened to your other friends? clears his throat Sci-Twi: Well. You see.... Sci-Ryan: We lost some of our friends because they got turned to stone by showing the Seven Sins and touching things they don't know and now Ryan's Princess friend, Twilight Sparkle is turned to stone by Lord Vortech, so now we have to find the Foundation Elements and the Golden Egg so we can break the curse from the LEGO worlds and turn our friends who have been turned to stone back. squee Evil Ryan: Wow.coughs Wolfgang. I think you and the other Doom Raiders are in Middle-Earth. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I think we will be welcome here. Wolfgang (Skylanders): Batman and I are not sure.. saw Orcs guarding the gate Gandalf: Orcs! But how?! Thomas: I don't know. finds a Keystone device The Riddler: Welcome! Please, come on in... if you can. I hope you remembered to pack your brain, fail my riddles and you'll feel pain! Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he is making a surprise for us, Adagio. Gollum: Can Sméagol do his riddleses now? The Riddler: No! Evil Ryan: Wolfgang. I hope you and your Doom Raiders can help. But remember this: Don't show one of the Seven Sins or touch anything. Do either of those and you'll turn to stone. Adagio Dazzle: I'll use the Locate Keystone with Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: blushes Thanks, Dagi. and Adagio found a rift and open the portal then a Giant Sentry Turret comes out Timothy: That's a big turret. Sonata Dusk: We can use it to clear the gate. uses it to clear the debris of the gate Ryan F-Freeman: Nice job, Sci-Ryan!up a Lightsaber Hello? What's this? Matau T. Monkey: What is it, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: It's a Lightsaber and it's got a name on it. looks at the Lightsaber Ryan is holding and saw writing that says "Rianna F-Fiona" Sci-Ryan: Who's this Rianna? Thomas: A female counterpart of your master, Matau. nods and feel something metal Matau T. Monkey: Do I feel someone who got that weapon you're holding, Master Ryan? nods and Matau looks up to see a girl that looks like Ryan Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Wow. Looks like Matau is a smitten kitten. Carmelita Fox: How did Sci-Ryan said all of that about what happened? Wolfgang (Skylanders): I dunno. I'm sure that isn't the reason. 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. The Crystal Prep student is pretty much right about it. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. That's funny. How come there's two of me? 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not really you, Ryan. I'm King Chrystalize. Rigby (EG): Seeing two Ryans is a weirdest thing since the Fall Formal. What Tim been at, not Sunset. Cody Fairbrother: That's a bit confusing. Sunset and I missed Twilight. Ryan. I know that you're my best brother and a second leader of the Dazzlings and the Prime-prince.sighs Ryan F-Freeman: You think we can find Sunset and the Foundation Element? Cody Fairbrother: Yes. 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: I'm in this adventure, Ryan. the Kamen Guts pose Guts! Crash Bandicoot: That's the Kamen Guts pose. How did you do that, Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Crash. Ryan's here. I don't think that's Ryan. 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'm not really your techno-organic friend, Sci-Ryan. I'm only King Chrystalize in disguise. Rianna told me about your adventure and I decided to help you out. nods. Then Ryan had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: What is it now?! the vision, Ryan saw Midnight Sparkle in Sci-Twi's room Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle?! How did you survive? Sunset and I beaten you and free Sci-Twi at the Friendship Games. Midnight Sparkle: You and your friends can NEVER truly defeat me. crazily Sci-Twi: Save me, Ryan. Midnight Sparkle: My boyfriend Dark Ryan is a part of you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you a part of Sci-Twi too? Midnight Sparkle: Yes. And I'll always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind. I'll be back, Ryan! And this time, I won't stop until I have ALL THE MAGIC!!! Sci-Ryan: GAHH!!! merges with Ryan Sci-Twi: What is she doing to her?! Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle's voice Ryan is under my control now. Sci-Ryan: Boy. I think that will help Ryan. Ryan! Is that you? Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I feel like I'm controlled. Get out, Midnight! Midnight Sparkle: Never! Sci-Ryan: I'll help you, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle's voice It's too late to save Ryan now! eyes turn to Midnight's and the vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. What a new vision. Crash Bandicoot: Are you ok, Ryan? Who did you see? Ryan F-Freeman: I saw her. Midnight Sparkle somehow survived! Then she told me that she'll be back and merge with me. Sci-Ryan: That sounds awful. I saved Twilight and Flash from this crow winged girl. Conaria Lacey: Wow, Ryan. Even I fried that character as Black Infernite Max. Tennessee Kid Cooper: We should get a move on. The Riddler: Where would be fun in just letting you up here? I though I might Toy with you a little, first! So I guess my welcome party wasn't to your liking? Oh Well... So, Heroes... Riddle me this: This is cast, but not a stone, it flees from light, the dark it's home. Casey Fairbrother: Hmmm. Cast. Not a stone? Ryan F-Freeman: Flees from light...gasps Everyone. I'm having that wired voice in my head again. Midnight Sparkle: voice I'll always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind. I'll be back, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Shadows of my mind.... gasps Sci-Twi! I found the answer to that 1st part! Sci-Twi: What is it, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it is a shadow. Sci-Mary Beth: Lucky guess. How could things get any worse. the Digital Overlord appears Digital Overlord: Bow to your golden master. Ryan F-Freeman: Never! Digital Overlord: Then you all shall perish! Adagio Dazzle: Who is that, Ryan? Sir Galleth Cooper: What is that thing, Adagio? Emmet: You was wrong. Ryan F-Freeman: That's the Overlord, Dagi. Gaia Everfree: Go get him, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ready, Rianna? Rianna: Oh yeah! They are fighting him and they defeated him] They pulls down the Switch. Ryan: Good. Rioichi: Now to find the Foundation Element. The Riddler: 'Time for the second part of my riddle! What breaths, dances and bakes yet has no lungs, legs or cakes. C'ody: Another one?! Emmet: I think the Riddle has three parts, Cody. Ivy: I hope it's worth it. Emmet: Yes, Ivy. At least, we got firepower. Ryan: When we find the other switches. I'll fight fire with fire. Sci-Ryan: That's the answer to this Riddle. Meg: We can solve this Riddle. Ryan: Yeah, we can do it. Batman: And find these switches, Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle: Sure thing. C'ody:' Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Brainiac: Not so fast! Then, out come Brainiac. Brainiac: '''I am Brainiac. I am everything. Surrender now. '''Batman: Brainiac! C'ody: '''You know him? '''Batman:' Actually. Brainiac: Yes he does. Ryan: Then we'll take you down! Cody: Yeah! Brainiac: Past my trap's and my Minions, then you continue! You are only delaying the inevitable. More pitiful beings to collect in my database. Aria: 'Gandalf. Use your Staff to aim something to Brainiac. '''Gandalf: '''Of course, my lady. Then, he uses his magic to lift a object and throws it at Brainiac. '''Brainiac: '''Nooo!!! You dare attack Brainiac?! You still persist? I think you are confusing bravery with outright foolishness! C'osy: No, Brainiac! You are! Meg: '''We are gonna defeat you! '''Brainiac: '''Haven't you learned by now?... This IS no stopping me! It is useless to resist Brainiac. Such pitfull Creatures. '''Laval: I hope there is, you Green man! Ryan: '''I think you gonna get it from Gandalf. '''Gandalf: '''Prepared to see some Fireworks. '''Brainiac: '''You are not worthy of facing Brainiac! Then, Brain is hit and then defeated. '''Brainiac: '''Argh! How is this Possible?! What is this Foolishness! And then he is Defeated '''Brainiac: '''That was unforeseen! '''Wyldstyle: '''He's down! That was one big ugly green Alien! '''Ryan: '''Now, let's pull the Switch! Ryan pull down the Switch '''Ryan: '''Now let's go find the next Switch. They went off and then GlaDOS has appeared on the Portal '''GlaDOS: Surprise to see me? After you left, I decided that if you're going to run from my tests, then I'm just going to have to bring my tests to you. Enjoy. Ryan: Say wha? She left to the Portal The Riddler: You're doing very well! Time for part 3 of our Riddle Special! Deep below, veiled from sight. It dwells where Dwarfs find their delight. Crash: I think it's sounds a bit like a mine. Meg: '''Gandalf. I have one question... If you want to go to Mordor... Couldn't you at least, use the Eagle's to get there? '''Gandalf: I would, Meg. But not to Mordor. Ryan: '''You know that Eagle's can solve every problem, Gandalf. '''Gandalf: I know, Ryan. But we have to find the third Switch. Ryan: 'We did found the Switch. But the Neuro Toxic has covered the Switch. '''Gandalf: '''So we have to use the Scale Keystone. And push the Statue's. '''Ryan: '''Okay, let's do it. They are using the Scale Keystone and they push the Statue's to the Neuro Toxic '''Batman: '''Time to pull the Switch. Batman pull the Switch down C'ody: '''Let's go back to the Force Field. They went back to the Force Field and it's been disabled and the Gate has opened '''Gandalf: '''The way forward has now opened. Who knows what lies beyond. '''Littlefoot: Let's go. Cody: Right. They went on top of the Castle and Orc's are hiding from them Wyldstyle: Riddle... Me... This? The Riddler: '''Why. I'm only too happy to, little lady! Well, I guess you deserve another go, so... Riddle. Me. This. The first is cast, but not a stone. It flees from light, the Dark, it's home. The second breathes, dances, bakes, yet has no lungs, legs or cakes. Third's deep below, veiled from sight, it dwells where dwarves find their delight. '''Ryan: I think it's easy. Wyldstyle: '''It's okay. I've got this. "The Dark, my home" Oh, Come on! No signal? '''Gandalf: Cast. Flees from light. Could it be a shadow? Batman: Yeah. And the third one sounds like a mine. Meg: Littlefoot. I think the second one is fire. Sly: I think you're right, Meg. Wyldstyle: 'Wait, could the second be fire? That "breathes" air and flames kinda dance. '''Gandalf: '''Shadow... A Mine... Fire... '''Gollum: '''I knows it! I knows it! Then, a Balrog appeared out of nowhere. '''All: '(Scream) '''Gandalf: '''A Balrog of Morgoth! '''Owen Grady: '''That thing is bigger like the Indonimence Rex! '''Batman: '''That thing again? Didn't it fall down a big hole? '''The Riddler: Congratulations on solving my riddle. You just won first class tickets... to the after-life! Evil Ryan: We rather exchange the tickets for socks, Riddler! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. You leave me with no choice. The Riddler: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: I have to unleash the power in my heart and spark. picks up Alvin and put him on his sholder Ryan: The dark power I have been holding back. Even... if it transform me forever. YEEE-HAAAAAA!! He became Ansem Rianna: screams Ryan! Gandalf: I am the servant to the sacred fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. I shall pass! Batman: '''This is no joke, Riddler... That thing is dangerous. '''Cody: '''We should use all the Keystones. '''Ryan: '''Gandalf. You should use the Shift Keystone. '''Gandalf: '''Okay. He use the Shift Keystone and he is on the roof and he use his staff and use the Chimney to aim the Balrog '''The Riddler: '''Ouch! Hey.. That Hurt... a lot! '''Aria: Nice job, Gandalf. Balrog toss the Keystone to the Platfrom of the Chroma Keystone Crash: 'Let's use the Chroma Keystone. They aim rocks at the Riddler and the Balrog. And they jumped on them and attacked them. '''The Riddler: '''Get them off, get them off of me! C'odu: In your face. Riddler! Gandalf: '''It's Balrog. The Balrog toss the Keystone over there '''Ryan: '''Looks like we should use the Scale Keystone. And there's a Speaker here. Does anyone have a CD? '''Emmet: I got the song Everything is Awesome from my car, Ryan. Ryan: '''Okay. That will do. Gandalf. Use this CD to the Speaker and use the Scale Keystone. '''Gandalf: You got it, Ryan. He plays an awful music and that hurts the Balrog and the Riddler's ears. The Riddler: '''Ouch! My ears! What is that HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE noise? '''Emmet:(sings) Everything is Awesome! The Riddler: '''I hate that song! The Balrog toss it over there '''Meg: Looks like I can use the Locate Keystone. Laval: '''No. I'll do it. '''Meg: '''Suit yourself. Laval is using the Locate Keystone and then a Vehicle from the Lion's Tribe's has comes out '''Laval: Wow! Cragger: '''I think that vehicle is belong to your Tribe, Laval. '''Laval: Ok, Cragger. He use it and Hit Balrog and it went back to the Portal The Riddler: Where did that come from? You're not playing fair! Laval: '''Sorry to play your games. '''The Riddler: Enough play. It's time for a classic showdown! Ryan: Showdown? Pfft! Pla-ease! You're easy to beat up so back off! Meg: Yeah! The Riddler: Oh really? Let's get started. Batman: '''Get back here, Riddler! '''Gandalf: Lightning. It weakens the beast. Ryan: So, are we going to do this or what? Bentley: Sly. You got water to use against the Fiery Sharptooth? Sly: Water. Good idea, Bentley. Murrey: But, we have to get some water. He aim it to Balrog, and it took damage. Batman: '''He's hurt himself, keep it up. That lighting is doing the trick. It's weakening it! '''Bentley: Nice job, Murrey. He aim it again. Wyldstyle: '''I think that hurt it. Let's keep it up! '''Meg: Ok, Wyldstyle! Sly is aim the Balrog again. Gandalf: '''The lighting is knocking it back... We must get it to the end. '''Ryan: Right. Thunder! Then lighting keeps hitting the Balrog. Gollum: '''Good! '''Batman: Riddle me this. What drink hurts the most? The Riddler: '''Really hot coffee? Sci-Ryan: No. Punch! (punches the Riddler) '''The Riddler: '''Ow! And then he falls. '''Meg: (laughs) That's funny, Sci-Ryan. Ryan: Hey! Meg: Don't worry. I'm still your girlfriend. Gandalf: '''Ack! My eyeses! '''Wyldstyle: '''Get him! '''The Riddler: '''Phwoo... Keep back! Don't come any closer! '''Gollum: Aha! (Grabs the Riddler's leg) The Riddler: '''What the-!? Gollum and the Riddler starts falling until they land on a dragon's wing and then the dragon flies into a vortex Then Batman catches the Palantir. '''Gandalf: You almost shattered the Palantir, Batman! Batman: Almost. Ryan: Riddler's defeated. So, that's good. Riouchi':' And now to go the place that you were. Wyldstyle: 'Guys! Our ride home is about to depart! R'yan: Oh yeah. Let's get a ride. Cody: From what? R'yan: '''That. They see a dragon and then it takes the heroes into the portal before it disappears. '''Ryan: '''Thanks! After that they are traveling through the Vortex At the Gateway room X-PO: What happened to Ryan and did you get the Foundatin Element? After that they came out of the Gateway. Ryan: I have accepted it. '''Cody:' We sure did. X-PO grabs the Palantir. X-PO: Ah, very nice. Magic orb, will our heroes succeed and save all known dimension from certain doom? "Ask again later." Huh. Batman: Alright, X-PO. Less magic ball talking, more Foundation Element grabbing. Where to next? Gandalf: I worry about him sometimes. Cody: Me too. X-PO popped up drinking his drink Alvin: Ryan? When we saved the worlds, remind me to kiss Evil Rianna. How did the darkness got to you? looks at Ryan Rianna F-Fiona: Ryan? Is that you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes